<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Free Margarita and other gifts by mariant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304657">Free Margarita and other gifts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariant/pseuds/mariant'>mariant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Place (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, F/M, human!AU, ooc Michael i guess, stimulation with hands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariant/pseuds/mariant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I like the bar scene between Michael and Eleanor, so I rewrote it and the possible events of that night if the characters were human.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael (The Good Place) &amp; Eleanor Shellstrop, Michael (The Good Place)/Eleanor Shellstrop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Free Margarita and other gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I'm mostly an artist, but I also enjoy writing, so I decided to share some of my work with you. English is not my native language, so I will need time to translate others. And, of course, if you see any mistakes, please let me know! Enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was her birthday. A real birthday, not the one she had twice a week for trusting bartenders. And here she is all alone (friends, it seems, she lost on the way) came to the bar to get drunk to unconsciousness and, perhaps, get a gift of good sex with a nice guy... or maybe a girl. It wasn't a problem for Eleanor to meet someone. She considered herself attractive, and others could feel it. Such self-confidence made her a charismatic, magnetic persone.</p><p>She walked over to the empty counter and plopped down (there's no other word) on a high chair in the middle — a place that could not fail to draw the attention of other customers.</p><p>Before her eyes, a broad man's back was bustling in an azure-colored checkered shirt. Of course the bartender heard the new guest's" landing". Whatever it is, he knew she was there the moment her heels clicked loudly behind him, making a path from the front door to the counter. There were moments before he would turn. It took Eleanor a moment to notice the pleasant aroma that stood out against the alcohol smell — it was definitely coming from the tall, white-haired man who was now hovering in front of her. A small white towel was draped over his left shoulder and in the dim light, it almost matched the color of the bartender's hair. The stranger perfectly fitted the definition of men called "silver foxes". Taking the opportunity, Eleanor  let her measuring gaze rest on his ass for a few seconds. It wasn't that she was doing it unwittingly, but rather that it was already the order of the day for a new acquaintance. In total, the "inspection" lasted about three seconds, which was more than enough, so Eleanor just let out a loud, expressive sigh to finally draw attention to herself and demand her drink. Just as she opened her mouth, the man turned around.</p><p>“Hello, what would you like?” The bartender spread his arms wide on the bar and leaned in close to her face. He was a little closer than Eleanor might have expected, but it was common for him. A good bartender doesn't have to ask for the order again. And with music as loud as it is on weekends, you might not be able to hear what's being said. This was the first time Eleanor had ever seen the man, so this manner confused her and she recoiled a little.<br/>
“I'm here for my free Margarita!” The girl demanded. Pulling her passport out of her purse, she casually opened it and shook it in front of the bartender's high-cheekboned face.</p><p>"You're not so papery in real life," he said, pointing to the blank page.</p><p>Eleanor glanced at the spread and rolled her eyes — the passport was open in the wrong place.</p><p>The tall man just smiled at her clumsiness.</p><p>"Here," she said, opening the page on the second attempt.</p><p>“All right. Now.” The bartender was busy preparing a drink.</p><p>Putting the document back in her bag, Eleanor sat on a high chair with her back half turned to the audience and looked around for her "gift".</p><p>The people around her had either already found a match, or they didn't seem good enough for a birthday girl. She sighed in frustration, and her gaze returned to the counter. Or rather to the bartender. Eleanor began to look at his hands. They carefully sliced the lime with a thin knife. Wet fingers slid across the board, picking up pieces of citrus fruit in a clear glass. Probably, the man did it not the first thousand times, it is possible that not even the tenth. There was no doubt in his movements, only a series of actions that had long been learned by hand. Eleanor thought that his hands must smell of salt and tequila, and suddenlyshe wanted to make sure herself.  </p><p>Where did these thoughts come from?</p><p>Maybe she was waiting too long for her Margarita, or maybe the silver fox really made a strong impression. Eleanor swallowed imperceptibly. The bartender was finishing her cocktail.</p><p>“Your Margarita. Happy Birthday.”</p><p>Eleanor lifted her glass and said, "Cheers!", gulped down half the drink at once.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Eleanor was tired of looking at the women and men around her. They were all having fun. Definitely more fun than her birthday. But aside from being sad, it's better to do something useful, such as shake the bartender down for another cocktail.</p><p>“Margarita for me!”</p><p>“It's not unlimited.” The man pointed to a chalk inscription, beautifully written and methodically placed above a showcase with glass bottles, proving his words.</p><p>“So you're also a calligrapher?" she skilfully changed the subject, nodding in the direction where the bartender's finger had been pointed a moment ago.</p><p>"Oh, that?" he smiled pleasantly at the unexpected praise. "Sort of. I couldn't just rub the bar for 25 years.”</p><p>"That's a long time! I took lessons once, too.” She lied.</p><p>He nodded, and at the same time, the corners of his mouth twitched even higher.</p><p>“A damned charming smile,” she thought.</p><p>The bartender's hands moved again on the table behind the bar, creating another masterpiece.</p><p>Eleanor was as mesmerized as she had been the first time, but she had to pull herself together to keep talking to the bartender.</p><p>"So you have a lot of hobbies?"</p><p>"More than fingers on both hands."</p><p>"Please tell me you have them all." Eleanor giggled heartily.</p><p>"You know that I have." The man said it as though Eleanor caught stealing. As if he knew for sure that she had been watching his hands all this time. Their eyes met.</p><p>"You're not like other bartenders, are you?"</p><p>"Sure. They usually have less gray in their hair." The man smiled indulgently at her and waited for her to smile back.</p><p>She laughed and didn't know how it was that her pretence for a free drink turned into a light flirtation that she didn't want to stop. "I don't mean that... "</p><p>"Margarita." He accidentally interrupt her on, and with a quick, automatic movement, placed the glass in front of her face.</p><p>"You can call me that if you want." She said.</p><p>He looked at her as if everything was already clear between them. And that look was strangely tender. Or was Eleanor too drunk to know what that look meant?</p><p>"And who might you be, mr. calligrapher?" As if she cared. Or was she really?</p><p>"Michael." He crumpled a white towel in his hands.</p><p>"What time are you getting off, Michael?" There was no mistaking her look.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They tumbled into the apartment. Michael automatically sat down on a stool in the hallway, then remembered that he would have gotten rid of his shoes in the process.</p><p>Eleanor didn't waste any time. She pressed her index finger against the man's chest, forcing him to press his shoulder blades against the wall. She swung her leg over his lap and sank down on his hips. Michael caught her waist in his hands. She was smiling. What a nice gift — so malleable in her hands.</p><p>“Zipper.” She whispered quickly, and the man's hands slid up her back, rather loosening the fabric of the dress that had captured Eleanor's back and chest. Her body is so light under his fingers. So tender. He put his hand on the side of her neck, squeezing her slightly, making her tilt her head back. When he found the right angle of view, he lowered his lips to the place above her collarbone — she shivered in surprise and the cold of his lips, but a second later she went limp again in his arms. He kissed and licked her skin from her collarbone up her neck to her ear.</p><p>Eleanor wrapped her arms around his neck, locking her fingers behind his head. She passed the curls of his hair between her fingers, mussing and sipping them according to her own rhythm and sensations. Now she pushed Michael's head lower, directing his kisses to her waiting for a caress, breast. </p><p>Michael obeyed. Eleanor sighed loudly in the dark and jerked her hips reflexively. The slight unshaven on Michael's face tickled the skin on Eleanor's chest. She giggled. She thought it was something funny and adolescent. But she was no longer a little girl, she knew what she wanted. Eleanor took Michael's hand from her waist and pressed it to her chest. Squeezing a man's hand at the right pace for her, she seemed to say: "this is how I like it, don't stop." When she felt that Michael was doing well, she could put her arms around his neck again.</p><p>Michael moaned into Eleanor's chest. He left wet tongue marks where he kissed her, all of which made Eleanor smile and bend backwards to meet his caresses. Michael's other hand didn't stay idle for long. Eleanor caught it, first intertwining her fingers with his and then lowering his hand between her thighs and showing him where she wanted him.</p><p>Michael obediently inserted his fingers into her, and Eleanor tilted her head back, opening her mouth in a silent "Ah." Her fingers clung to the fabric of the shirt on his back. She hugged the man tightly, closing the distance between them by zero.</p><p>Michael felt she tighten around his fingers and already wanted to taste her. She moaned as she moved toward him, undulating, still holding on to him tightly.</p><p>"Ah, More!" Eleanor gasped, and Michael massaged her сlit with his thumb while moving the other two inside her. Eleanor came while Michael was still inside her, and they both didn't want to let go of each other.</p><p>Michael took out his fingers and deliberately ran his tongue between his middle and ring fingers.</p><p>Eleanor could only wonder what hobby could have taught him to be such a hot old man.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>